


Lunch

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, ESO round 3, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: It's lunchtime and Chiaki wants to bring a friend to get food with him.Prompt: Food (Day 7)





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Kanata is hard. I gave up. Sorry.

Once class was over, Chiaki stretched out his arms after he took his glasses off and placed them back in their case before tucking it into his desk. He was happy that the first half of the day was over so he could relax a bit before tackling the rest of the school day and Ryuseitai’s unit activities that would follow after. 

Surprisingly enough, Chiaki was rather subdued while class was going on as he actively would pay attention and try to learn whatever their teacher was saying. It was always once class was over would Chiaki become a problem as he loudly spoke and engaged in conversation with his classmates. 

“SENA! HAKAZE! What are you doing for lunch?” Chiaki asked as he turned to two of his classmates. 

“I have a date with one of the girls in the general course so bye,” Kaoru replied as he waved Chiaki off and strolled out of class. 

“Sena?” 

“You’re not asking for me to join you in getting something from the cafeteria, are you, Morisawa? I may not be active as a model right now, but I still have a strict diet I need to follow so I’m not going to grab lunch with you. Go ask Mikejima or something if you want a buddy to go with you to the cafeteria.” 

“I would but Mikejima-san already took off somewhere as soon as the teacher dismissed us.” 

“Urgh. You’re so annoying. Don’t just ask me since you don’t have anyone else to ask. Go ask someone in your unit or Kiryu, someone you’re actually friends with.” 

“HAHA. Don’t be silly Sena, we are friends after all,” Chiaki smiled. 

Izumi let out an exasperated sigh before getting up, “I’m busy today. I need to make sure our stupid king isn’t getting himself into trouble and running off somewhere when we have work to do after school today, so I don’t have time to get lunch with you.”

“Ah, alright. I’ll just go over to the cafeteria myself then,” Chiaki replied and just as he was about to make his way to the door he heard someone call his name. 

“Chiaki~” 

When he turned around, he saw Kanata standing there waiting for him. 

“Look. Shinkai showed up for you, so just ask him instead, alright?” Izumi said as he made his way to the door and left the classroom while Kanata meet Chiaki halfway through the class. 

“Kanata, what are you doing here?” 

“I came to have ‘lunch’ with you,” Kanata smiled. 

“Oh, I was about to go to the cafeteria if you wanna come then,” Chiaki suggested, but Kanata shook his head. 

“No, I made us bentos to eat ‘together’ today.” 

“You didn’t have to go through that trouble, Kanata.” 

“I know, but I ‘wanted’ to. Anzu-san said how you wish you had a girlfriend to make you a bento.”

“I thought you said you were done granting wishes, Kanata? You know that’s not what I want, right?”

Kanata nodded his head and smiled, “I know. I’m not granting your ‘wish.’ But I wanted to make you a bento at least for helping me all this time as a thank you.” 

“Oh? Is that it. Then I’ll happily accept your bento Kanata. Do you wanna go eat together at the garden terrace?” 

“Yes, that ‘sounds’ like a good idea,” Kanata smiled.

Chiaki couldn’t stop himself from smiling back as he went to grab Kanata’s free hand and practically dragged him out the room before running down the halls to get to the garden terrace. 

The beginning of what would probably be a lecture from Keito went unheard as Chiaki laughed loudly in the hallway as Kanata smiled running by his side. He knew he would treasure moments like this with Kanata forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint there's chiakana. wwww 
> 
> And apologies for another fic where I'm posting it unbeta'd and unedited. This really is just how it be sometimes.
> 
> Also, please know, when Chiaki opens the bento, it's just a bunch of fish, so Chiaki buys them some food (at least rice) anyway. Fun little tidbit that I wanted to include but couldn't figure out how to seamlessly.


End file.
